


Changing What We're Use To

by Skylermason20



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, Elounor brother/sister relationship, F/F, F/M, Harry!23, Jede, Louis is younger than Harry, Louis!21, Lukis idk Lou/Luke, M/M, Marine Photographer, Mashton, Mermaids/Mermans, Merman! AU, Multi, Nigh-Anne, P - Freeform, Payzer, Somehow it works, Sorta like Little Mermaid, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but not really, change, coming up with pairing names, larry stylinson - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, pinning, you know, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylermason20/pseuds/Skylermason20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 23 year old photographer, who is very obsessed with the ocean. One day while on one of his shoots in the water, he sees a man around his age in the water, he instantly befriends the stranger. Not realizing that the stranger was going to change him and what he's use to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! xx

"Harry! If you want to see anything you need to come on!!!" Zayn Malik, Harry's friend since birth, yelled through the door. Harry finished zipping up his suit and grabbed his snorkel. He opens his bedroom door as Zayn places a camera in his palm.

"Sorry, lost track of time." Harry apologized, as Zayn pats his shoulder.

"It's fine, Perrie and Ashton are already out there. They said they haven't found anything new, but at this time, the way the sun looks underwater make your pictures come out sick!" The darker haired man spoke. Harry just nodded.

Harry absolutely loved photography. It's been his passion since he could remember. After studying photography and art in college he knew he was seriously be a photographer. He met his photography friends in his courses. Zayn, Perrie, then Ashton. They've all just sort of stuck together since then.

He chose Marine Photography when he got out of college. The ocean seemed to be his appea, his muse. Everything that goes into underwater life, to him, deserves to be photographed. Besides it's undiscoveres, we've only explored about 5% of it. Harry wants to discover the unknown, be apart of it.

Once Harry and Zayn got to the spot whefe they usually shot, they headed to their supplies shack to get geared up. Inside they find Perrie and Ashton looking at the pictures they shot on their camera. As Harry passed to get his flippers he glanced at the screen. "Nice pic." He mummbles the compliment and gets tge fake penguin feet shoes.

Zayn speaks to Ashton and Perrie on the pictures they got while Harry announces his departure. Making his way to the shore. It was nice that they had this little area to themselves. He slipped on his flippers and woddled backwards into the water. He shivers but he couldn't help the smile that falles upon his face. He loves the feeling he gets everytime. The earth has such a grasp on the meaning of beauty. Actually, it has it to the point where you may be in the most simplest of places and realize that the world is something to underappreciated, but not to those people that take time to get to know it. Harry believes his photography can show people the simple beauty.

Most people recognize his talent and the underlined meaning, the only thing they don't get is why risk your life showing it. Harry can't say he's never been a position in his career where he had to fear for his life, because he has. You can't worry about it, you can't believe that something of the sort will happen. And Harry doesn't because for some strange reason, he trust the the liquid space.

Harry twist around once he's in the water fully and goes under the water. Looking through his goggles, he can see what Zayn had said before. At this time the setting sun did do wonders to the already beauty. A few fish pass by near a good amount of kelp. Harry quickly snaps the scene. He knows the photo is lovely. Just how the light hit the fish and kelp, making the orange fish golden, the brown-green ocean grass the fish background. The surface played a part in it too, lighting up, sprinkling rays of the sun's light everywhere. All the elements did their part. He took his job seriously, if something was wrong at all, it wasn't meant to be and he would not take the picture.

Harry was looking around for his next shot when something moved around in his peripheral vision. He looked in the direction of it but he saw nothing. He shrug and went up for air. He blew hard in his snorkel to get the water out of the pipe. He was used to holding his breath. He took swimming at a super young age and has been in it for a while, he had to be able to have a job that required you to basically live in the water. A lot of things live in the water. Well duh.

As he catch his breathe without his snorkel and some with it to get use again, he felt some kind of hand press against his calf. He sucked in his breathe then let out a short shout. He put his snorkel in his mouth and ducked back under the water. His hair went up as confusion was written all over his face, brows furrowed. He sighed in his snorkel when he saw a weird look on Zayn's face as he tried to smirk around his snorkel. Bubbles rises to the surface as Zayn laughed through his snorkel. Harry shook his head and slapped Zayn's shoulder. A hand landed on Harry's shoulder, he began to tense up until he figured it was Perrie or Ashton. Losers.

That was until he saw pure horror and surprise in Zayn's eyes. Zayn could havebeen acting but he stopped laughing instantly and even he couldn't act that well to suddenly stop his laughter. Harry turned his head to the side a bit, but the pressure lifted and Harry was sure the presents was gone. It was confirmed when he turned around. Onced he faced a pale Zayn, the messed up whiff boy pointed to the surface. Harry nodded going up.

Once up, they both tore off their snorkels and was gasping for dear life.

"Not only were we under there for a while but I almost died seeing the person come up behind you!" Zayn spoke once enough air was in his lungs to speak. Harry floated there just stunned.

"Did you see how they looked?" Harry's first words are. Zayn's brow arches. He shakes his head then replies with, "I don't know. He had brown hair, blue eyes. I'm pretty sure. I mean I was more shocked then studying him, Harry."

Harry just nodded. He wondered where the person was now did they leave? Are they still under? Harry handed his snorkel over to Zayn and dove under once more and saw a head hidden in some rocks. Harry grabbed his forgotten camera and was going to go up when the boy peeked even more pass the rock. Harry was intrigued. He got his camera and took the picture. The person frowned and went back behind the rock fort. Harry went up quick and went back down to the area where he saw it. He adored their work ground. It just had a weird cliff to worry about. He was getting deeper in the blue and he had boundaries so if it went any further he would stop. But for now, he was going to see it. He slowly looked behind the rocks to see the boy there. He looked afraid and Harry smiled friendly. The boy smiled shyly. Harry pointed to himself then the surface, frowning. The boy nodded in understanding. Harry needed air but he really didn't want to go. He went up, gasped for air and went back down. Zayn was right it was male, had brown hair and blue eyes, but he failed to mention the boy was drop dead gorgeous. The boy reached out and touched Harry's cheek. Harry redden and leaned into the touch. The boy looked pass Harry and frowned. He removed his hand and waved small before moving pass Harry. Harry turned to watch him go but he was already gone. Harry smiled at the memory of him. He swam back up and return to shore.

He and Zayn voyage back to the warehouse. As they were leaving Harry was finishing the printing of his pictures, he smiled at the picture of the boy. The crew teased about his fond for the boy and asked who he was. Zayn knew and was surprised that he got a picture, Harry told Perrie and Ashton to get them caught up. He hoped he would see the boy again. He wondered if the was a swimmer or something.

He certainly pondered on the boy before and during his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis couldn't even describe how excited he is to meet the boy again. The merman was practically scaring his family from his anticipation. Eleanor, Louis' younger sister, was combing through her silky brown hair when her brother came pushing in her room. 

"El! Can you believe it?!? He actually liked me! He didn't freak out or hurt me, he just smiled. Oh, you should have saw his smile! And his curls, oh his curls! And-," before her brother could continue his rant on the boy he barely knew, she turned around and frowned. "Lou, boo. You know father's opinion on interacting with humans. It never has a happy ending, it just doesn't. Don't spend your time with your head up in the surface and focus on the place you belong. The water." Eleanor smiles and head back to her mirror. As she begins her hair again, she catches Louis' upset mood. "Lou..." She began, but Louis forced a smile and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I suppose you're right. Humans harm us. I should just stay away." Louis didn't really agree with what he said but he had no choice but to agree. Eleanor looked down and whispered, "I don't want to lose you." Louis understood. 

As soon as Louis lefted his sister's room he felt a hand tug on his bicep. He looked to his side only to find Luke, his bestfriend. "Tomlinson!!! I heard you have heart eyes for a human." Luke began as he and Louis made their way out of the palace. Louis smiled slightly and replied with, "And where did you hear that, Hemmings?"

Luke suddenly burst into a giggle fit. Louis glanced at him as if he was insane, which he was considering. "What's so funny?" Louis didn't know what could have caused his friend's behavior. Luke calmed down and looked at him. "Are you serious?" 

Louis nodded.

"Hate to be the one to tell you mate, but the whole fucking kingdom knows." Louis was beyond bewildered by Luke's news. "That can't be!" Louis began. "I just met him yesterday!" Louis was trying to defend himself for whatever reason. "I don't know what to tell you man... News travels fast in the kingdom and when your care taker, Paul saw you with the land walker, it just sorta spread," Luke saw the worry in Louis' eyes. His father was probably aware of the interaction. 

"Luke. My dad's going to kill me!" Louis started to panic. His dad despised humans after he lost his own brother to them all that time ago. Louis can see how his father could be hesitant, but since Louis actually met a human and a nice on at that, he wasn't so sure his dad's judgement was valid. "I think you should speak to Liam. He could find a way out of this sticky situation." Luke tried to reason with Louis, but Louis wasn't having it. "No. My brother can help only for so many things. Besides, I don't want a way out of this. I want to see the boy, get to know him. Maybe our society and their society could finally be together." Louis knew he just needed reasons to see the boy. Seeing the boy or being with the boy would change no one's thinking. Luke stated as much. 

"I have to go, but Louis don't di anything stupid or what not. Stay in your territory. I mean it Lou, you're my best friend, I can't lose you." Now Louis had to worry about everyone else. If not himself, for them. He wanted to see the boy, but his wellbeing and people meant more. While stuck in his thoughts he felt a tap on his side, Liam. Liam wanted to talk so they headed to the local cafe, Sea Shells. Liam sat in their normal booth and gestured for Lou to sit in front of him. 

"Liam, Louis, my highness. Um, what would you like. Anything you want, on the house." She places a forced smile on her face, she was obviously uncomfortable. Louis smiled to soothe her nerves. "Can I have a tea and Kelp Lorties," Louis asked as he set his menu down, she nodded and mummbled an of course. She turns her direction to Liam who was studying the list of food then looked up. "Right, so can I get a sea biscuit and some coffee?" The waitress grinned and nodded. "Yes, Sea Biscuits are the best!" The waitress leaves after her exclamation. Louis giggled and says, "So into you." 

Liam furrows his eyebrows, "Pardon?"

Louis beamed and looked at his older brother. "The waitress, she's so into you." Liam nodded and laughed.

"Just clarifying. If it was the way I thought for a second I was going to say 'I know I'm irresistible, but gosh.'" Louis wanted to hit Liam for his words but he settled on throwing his napkin at him. "Bugger," he spoke, but he can't say he didn't love this brotherly moment. 

Liam is away a lot because kingdom affairs. Louis hates to admit it but he rather it was his father. He loved his brother and his father? Well, he loved him for a while but his dad isn't the same man he was before. He would love for all of his family to be together but if he had to choose. Liam, hands down.

"Lou, I know you know why we're here..." Liam snapped Lou out of his dramatic trance. Right, the matter at hand. "Yeah, I have a guess. Does it rhyme with Numan?" Louis asked. He was sure Liam had this speech that was going to leave his mouth planned. Liam looked sideways.

"Numan?" Of course he would correct him, rather than discuss what was on his mind. Lou just waved it off and told him to continue. Liam began just as the waitress cam back with their food. 

"Okay so, one Kelp Lorties. One Sea Biscuit, which is sick." She winks at Liam. Liam redeems. Louis snickers. "One tea, And one coffee. Here you are boys, enjoy." As she walks away Liam looks after her, "I gotta say, she's good on the eyes. Catch her name?" Louis smirked and nodded. 

"Believe it way, Danielle or Daniella. Some kind." 

Liam smiles and says it's a pretty name, fir a pretty girl.

"So Liam have you ever wonder how we could drink underwater?" Louis begins. Liam nods and opens his mouth to tell of his confusion as well, but then he glares at his brother.

"Stop stalling." He sips his coffee after and Louis looks down.

"What to talk about?" Liam sighs at his brother's ridiculousness.

"Louis."

"It's nothing, Liam. I promise. Whatever you heard was probably over said." Louis shrugged and began to drink his tea."

Probably, but Lou. The thing is it's a human. No matter how I heard it a human was involved...." Louis hated how much he resembled their father at this time. All informing and determine on their opinion. 

"Listen Li. The boy was so kind! Really, he didn't panic or tried to hurt me. I think he didn't notice my state but I don't really care, as long as he likes me," Louis began.

"So you really like him Lou."

Normally Louis would say 'well duh,' to that question, but he just nodded and sighed, "I sure do."

Liam smiles and closes his eyes. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll reason with dad. In the meantime time show me the special guy and I'll talk to the brunette."

Louis was glad he talked to Liam. The waitress came back. 

"Hope you gentleman have enjoyed everything." She looked down at Liam and blushed.

"Of course, you were our waitress." Liam responded. Louis just rolled his eyes. The girl redeem even more. 

"Can I ask for your name?" Liam asked her.

She points to her name tag then bops her head, "Where's my manners? Danielle, Danielle Peazer." The older of the two boys grinned.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The cheesey comments were just coming, huh.

Somewhere between Louis being forgotten and them leaving, the two lovebirds exchange shell numbers. Louis didn't leave Liam alone for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is silly, but I like where it's going. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to try to get better at this updating thing, I promise. Plus, sorry for any typos. :((
> 
> Most chapters are update from my phone so you should know my autocorrect is crap.

_Harry has been doing research._  

 

He's been on every search engine to see who the boy may have been. Harry's suspicion tells him that it's probably a swimmer that swam over where Harry was, but in that case he had to be good. And in California you take shots to get noticed, so of course he assumes the boy has enter some kind of contest in Pismo. But every time Harry looked at the list of people, none stood out as the boy. 

The 23 year old couldn't let someone so enchanting just come and go. That just doesn't happen. Or least Harry won't let it happen. He certainly knows he didn't come up with the guy. He has got a picture for goodness sakes, which helps lots when you're trying to track him down. 

Zayn had left earlier today to get more pictures and maybe check out a spot in Malibu, leaving Harry to his investigation. Harry was going to call a quits when a particular article on Pismo Beach stuck out. 

 

April 14, 2010 |

Wednesday News 

> _ **Sightings on the Impossible** _

_Pismo Beach is known for a lot of things. From it's small town mellowness to it's gorgeous attractions. There's no doubt this place is interesting, but it might just seem to get a bit more intriguing._

_One day a 36 year old man, Connor Hiller, went out on one of his daily boat ride trips. On that specific day, he had trouble with his fishing net that he throws in the water to retrieve the fish. Obviously he need to check out the problem so he did what most fisherman would do and went in to inspect._

_It appeared to be a common problem, the net got held up on the side because of how it was being pulled. That didn't phase Hiller, no, what did was the gaping hole that the net possessed. That seemed to be the first weird occurrence of the day. Hiller looked for the cause but came with up a blank. Maybe it was a fish, who even knows. He returned to his boat and sets up his next net._

_Later on he gets to the shore after he has finally got a good catch. He was hooking his boat up when he noticed something in the distance. It appeared to be a human and Hiller figured as much until the creature plunged into the water flinging it's what resembles a tail in the air._

_Hiller didn't know what he saw but he made sure to take a picture._

_—_

_This isn't the only sightings by the Pismo shore. A couple last year saw a creature not to far from land resting. Also, a lady who happened to be standing on Pismo's common cliffs._

_We're not sure if such stories are true, for sure, but don't be surprised if you happen to catch something mythical in the water of Pismo._

**For more information contact us at http://www.pismosappearances.com**

**-**

**If you have a story of your own then tell us at our email account. Pismolegends00@yahoo.com**

 

Harry scoffed. Sure he didn't understand what happened to him but he wouldn't classify it as mythical acts, right? Of course. Of course, Harry Styles wouldn't. He would have seen a tail if the boy was what Pismo residents make him out to be. Besides, he wouldn't believe he was a mermaid, or he supposes a merman, even if he said so himself.

That was ridiculous. But it would make up the absence of the boy with excellent lungs and swimming skills. Harry didn't know what to think anymore. 

...

Zayn happened to return home from his long day right around after Harry finished the article and started dinner. He looked exhausted but excited for food.

"Glad you made dinner now. I'm starving!" Zayn says as he slings his coat over the back of his chair and plops down in the seat.

Harry didn't even turn around to say, "don't I always make dinner around this time?"

"Don't get smart, Styles," Zayn challenged jokingly.

"Whatever," Harry replied as he turned off the stove and got plates from the cupboard. 

After dishing it on plates, he got silverware and gave Zayn his meal, sitting down at the table to enjoy dinner.

"So you know, Ricky Tredman, right? Ok, so he and I talked today and he was all for our crew using the Malibu area for our photography venue. The only thing is he wants to add a few extra people to it. People already using Malibu." Zayn finishes, looking up to see his roommate's expression.

Harry nods as he grabs a napkin to wipe at his mouth.

"Seems pretty great, mate. Really. This is our chance to get big!" 

Harry gets up to get two cups and a pitcher of juice, placing it on the center of the table.

"Right?! We're moving to bigger and better places! Pismo has been holding us back." Zayn exclaims.

Harry couldn't disagree with that statement more.

"Heyy. Zayn don't forget. Pismo is what put us in the business and besides it holds so much beauty to just give up." Harry announces through a frown.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, "for one, when did I say we were giving it up? For two, WE put ourselves in the business. And third, when did you start worshipping this place?"

Harry didn't want to blurt, ' _since I saw that guy from before,_ ' because how embarrassing. 

"I just think it's a lovely place to photograph." Harry mumbles as a defense.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "more like, you think that guy was lovely to photograph."

Harry nearly choked.

"Whatever do you mean?!" 

Horrified, Harry eyes widened.

"Don't act like you don't have the hots for the boy we saw before. I'm not stupid, I know you."

Harry shook his head, "I do not have the hots for him. I barley remembered him."

"You spent the whole day searching him up. Which is preposterous!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Should I go check your search history?" Zayn stood to show he meant business.

"No!"

"Ha!"

Harry crossed his arms and said, "that could just mean I don't want you to see my searches of porn."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "like you care."

Honestly, Harry didn't. He just didn't want Zayn to know he was right.

Somehow Zayn still figured it out.


	4. Author Note ((Plz Read))

◎◎◎◎◎  
Hi! I'm so sorry for being a butt head and not finding the time to post. One reason would be well, time, mentioned before, and another is that I'm planning on continuing this story on another account. From that account, LouisxClifford, I will update this story and my other story, You Let My Heart Escape. So if you want to follow the story make you find it on the other account.  
◎◎◎◎◎


End file.
